Sailor Moon 180: Reawakening of the Goddess
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: Tsukino Usagi was a prisoner in her own mind, locked away by a crystal key by a spoiled Princess. When a new enemy arrives they unwittingly give her back the the hope she had lost, as well as helped her free the Goddess bound by the desperate Queen.
1. Who I Really Am

**SAILOR MOON 180: Reawakening of the Goddess**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon nor any other anime's that may randomly pop up in the middle of this document, I am only borrowing them in order to continue the question of, "what would happen if this was different and that was added?" Chemistry is fun in literature, no worries about the explosion destroying the house or lab.

**Author's Note: **We have all seen Serena/Usagi be **_sooo_** nice, caring, and utterly polite to people... and we have also seen her go ditch the scouts for one reason or another, usually the scouts betray her in some way, and so on and so forth... How about an attempt at a total twist? The main warning will stand that people will be OOC, things will be twisted around, and I will probably be rather biased.

**Note:** This is a rewrite of the previous version. My original idea was to rewrite the entire series, much like my Yu-Gi-Oh series "What Might Have Happened," but as can be seen it didn't work out as well. This version condenses the first season into one chapter and will begin in Sailor Moon R (which should be the third anime arc with the Black Moon family). I know people may not like this version as much as the previous, and if that is the case I will attempt to finish the original as well as this one but no guarantees.

**Summary:** Tsukino Usagi was a prisoner in her own mind, locked away behind a crystal key a long time ago by a desperate Queen. After years of fighting she is losing against the power that has taken over her body and is dangerously close to losing… until a new enemy gives her the hope she has been searching for.

* * *

**1. Who I Really Am**

**_Diary of Tsukino Usagi._**

**TO: Usagi**

**FROM: Naru**

**Happy Birthday! I didn't know what to get you for your birthday this year and when I was browsing the local mall this book just called out to me that it was ideal for you. I love you like a sister, Usagi, and sometimes you look so sad despite the smile you plaster on your face every day. When I sat down and thought about why this gift called out to me I came to the conclusion that you need a means of venting yourself. So many times you looked ready to say something and yet you never could, I remembered how frustrated you looked.**

**I hope you can finally say what you will, even if it is writing it down in these pages.**

**Osaka Naru**

**Best Friend and Study Buddy**

* * *

**_Entry One, No Date._**

_I don't know my real name but when I was adopted my new parents named me Tsukino Usagi. I am now sixteen and my family has lived in this prefecture in Tokyo, Japan— Juuban— since I was five. The first friends I made were Naru, who gave me this diary, and a local hobbyist (or "geek" if you wish to label him) named Umino and they have stuck by me through everything. I wish I had the ability to pay them both back._

_I should start at the beginning, which would be what happened when I turned fourteen and started to go through this truly weird phase where I found myself falling into against my will, I encountered a talking black cat with a crescent moon mark— she called herself "Luna." Right there was the beginning of this downward spiral, something I consider a descent into madness that sucked me in. Maybe I should explain a few things about myself before I explain about what is going on around me, with me, before I get too far into the present and leave no real context._

_This phase, as I mentioned just after my brief introduction, began when I hit puberty at age thirteen but climaxed at fourteen. Before that point I loved to run and even took kendo lessons; I was always punctual and the person that people could rely on; hell, I even liked to read as well as rant about books; above all I loved to wander without a real direction! Then, one day, I felt something curl around me and… POOF! It was like a light switch was turned off and I went from content and reliable to airhead, overly cheerful, and flaky._

_For the sake of all things sacred, I went from maintaining a steady 3.75 GPA and taking kendo lessons to barely passing and nothing. Before I turned fourteen my parents even agreed to buy me a sword, when the time came to it, if I finished with a 3.75 GPA three times… I did so and I still have the IOU and the savings account they set up. Before I hit fourteen I had made friends with the red headed boy who was the instructor's prized apprentice, who was a private person and did not like to talk too much about himself so we'd talk about everything else but one another. I miss my daily trips to the Magicbus prefecture, thankfully I can write letters and e-mails to Fujimiya-kun. I explained a few things and he accepted them without question, since he knew how much I loved taking kendo lessons._

_His last letter told me about his day job as a florist. I wish I could plan one good day around the urge to send his colleagues into a fit of silence and near shock, as well as the demented fan-girls he complains about in every letter into seizures. It would have been so worth it, more so to have a camera on hand. All of these lost opportunities, lost get together, lost fun, lost time… all lost because of something I can't talk about or even begin to understand!_

_In the end it was a terrible 180 degree turn from who I really am to someone that wasn't me. I can't tell anyone either because whatever changed me is blocking my ability to talk about it. I lost lifetime friends because of that change, but only one managed to stick by me, and I lost so much. If I could cry, I would, but all I can do is smile a fake smile and watch from behind my own eyes as this entity… this thing ruins everything. Unfortunately that was the first even of what later snowballed out of control, I almost wished I could have brought myself to end this suffering._

_I am not myself. I don't even have control over my actions. I am a prisoner in my own body, in my own mind, and my only moments of freedom are the brief moments when the power that controls me seems to have exhausted itself. That should answer any unasked questions about how I came to be writing in this diary now._

_My 180 in personality aside, things got more clichéd as well as worse after that. My already messed up life was now filled with long nights of fighting odd beings called "youma" in a short skirted uniform that makes me feel unclean after "transforming." Occasionally we end up fighting costumed villains, all that claim to be from our past or the future, which cause massive property damage that is making the government feel rather annoyed. My parents would be most disturbed if they had to deal with the issue of the Scouts and paying back damages to local stores, houses, and what-not. I wish I could quit, but Luna and this disgusting thing I became will not let me stop. Let be known here, in these pages, that it isn't **my** choice to continue this cycle and it isn't my wish or ambition to have super powers. Am I insane? Possibly, but I don't really care anymore._

_Back up a bit, I wondered off topic again. Sorry. I am now a Sailor Scout, specifically of the Moon… of which one, I don't know, but I have a general title and represent a small orbiting ball of rock. The short skirt makes me feel dirty, the speeches are cornier then un-popped popcorn , and it seems magic and common sense do not go well together at all. I should have been caught by now! How many Japanese teenagers can say they have ankle length blonde hair up in a bun on either side of their head? ONE! The government cameras and the like should have caught me by now!_

_Ahem. Yes, rant aside. I am Sailor Moon, a week later Sailor Mercury (aka Mizunio Ami) joined the team after she mysteriously transferred from a prestigious boarding school into something akin to public schooling. That is an issue. She is easily a genius, a prodigy, and probably could have graduated from high school at the age of thirteen yet she attended Juuban Middle School, with no challenge. It seems someone else is screwing around with her life as well because that is easily the most crippling change of mind I have ever thought of and since I am stuck in my own head I have a lot of time to think about this before writing it down. I think she suspects something is wrong with me, but she stays silent. Maybe she has the same issue I do about talking out loud about this issue._

_Isn't like anyone reading this would believe it. Pessimism thy name is Usagi._

_Two weeks later Sailor Mars (aka Hino Rei) joined the team. She isn't bad, but I think with her miko background she is more sensitive to whatever seems to be guiding or controlling us. A few times I have sworn she stares at me a little longer, other times almost like she pities me. If she knows she doesn't bring it up, but that may be for the best. She still attends her private school, paid for by her politician father, and lives with her priest grandfather and a former drifter known only as "Chado" to us… he's an American who is studying the Shinto religion now. Both are in love, which even I can see when this force that controls me watches them without trying to stuff my face with cookies or donuts I hate, but she is ignoring the signs. When I seen her out on a date with Chiba Mamoru (aka Tuxedo Kamen) she looked ready to hurl or her face was stuck in a permanent 'I just ate a lemon' look. Luckily Chado is more patient then he let on and reads between the lines rather well, or so I am assuming._

_Sometime after Rei's admittance to our exclusive, forcibly created, club we managed to defeat two Negaverse Generals and were starting on the third when Sailor Jupiter (aka Kino Makoto) joined. I don't know what to make of the girl since she doesn't seem to care about the fact that she is being controlled by an outside force. Then again with her past, which I will not write here, maybe she doesn't care or… I don't know. She gives me the creeps with how she indulges these disgusting habits this other thing has, not even Ami or Rei do that!_

_Sailor Venus (aka Aino Minako)… she is a real piece of work that I can't even put into words. I downright despise her and both of the talking cats and if I had a chance I'd beat her black and blue with my dusty bokken I would definitely do it. End of discussion._

**_Entry Two, No Date_**

_Sorry for the abrupt cut off in my first entry, I needed to take a relaxing bath since my anger was at a new high after pouring my emotions into this book. If I get a chance I'll have to thank Naru for getting this for me since I feel a bit better, who knew that venting to an unbiased "ear" could help loosen the knot in my ribs from bottling all of these emotions up?_

_Anyways, it is now after the daily scout meeting and a good time to pick up where I left off yesterday. I'll hopefully add a bit more about Makoto and Minako in this entry, but I discovered today that Rei and Ami are actually rather interesting and I think we could have been friends if we had not been forced together as we had. Maybe I can still forge those bonds with them if this controlling force is ever removed. Oh yeah, right… back on topic…_

_The Negaverse, as ruled by Queen Beryl who destroyed the Moon Kingdom and the like, was defeated before I turned fifteen. They were a bit misguided, but not generally bad… I think. The generals were, in the end, eliminated by either one another or Beryl for their failure, before the last general took over their operations it was discovered that I was the reborn mythical Moon Princess and my tears of Chiba Mamoru (aka Tuxedo Kamen, whom I have not covered yet as a person I know) who turned out to be the reborn mythical Prince Endymion. Anyone else sensing a disturbing pattern here? Moving on, time passed and Chiba was turned evil by the Negaverse and epically failed at being a villain. That discussion was brought up at a meeting, oddly enough by a skeptical Rei, only to be cut off by Minako and Luna who said that his "overwhelming love for the Moon Princess" is what made him falter when it came to fighting us. The look on Ami's face made me think she wanted to call "bullshit," unfortunately she didn't._

_I hung around after that meeting, patiently waiting until they all left the temple with Luna going with Minako, and heard Rei laughing hysterical while repeating that answer out loud. Brownie points for her._

_Some more time passed and we all teleported, no joke and don't ask me for the details because it was like a psychedelic kaleidoscope warp hole travel method, from Japan to Antarctica. We were not wearing any protective gear for that biting wasteland, only the mini-skirts and bodices with high heels… in the true land of snow and ice and again there is no rational or logical explanation to why we did not die of hypothermia within the first five minutes. Then began the epic near-final battle where we fought five weird faerie looking youma who had slightly more powerful versions of our attacks. Thus began the Shakespearean tragedy where everyone eventually dies. _

_The first of our "group" to die was Ami, who slammed her futuristic computer into the jewel on the forehead of the blue faerie youma. Good move, only wish the powers that be hadn't screwed Ami over with such a useless attack as bubbles. Wonder if there is a way to tweak the magical attacks… not like I can suggest it at the moment. She was then entombed in ice in a macabre scene that still makes me shy away from ice sculptures. Second was Makoto, who tried to stop my controlled form from running towards the obvious trap and mirage of Tuxedo Kamen hanging by vines in the middle of a frozen wasteland. This just reinforced that the power that took over supports blonde stereotypes. That aside, not much can be said in Makoto's favor since she chased after the Motoki mirage, who is engaged to marry Rita when she returns from her first African expedition and graduating from a private college with a degree in Archaeology. How she keeps forgetting that, I will never know, and how she thinks he will actually dump Rita for her I don't wish to think about. Anyways same as Ami, only not as amazing and disturbing but that is my hate talking. Third was Minako, and personally I wanted to do a victory dance when she died but that is my petty side coming out. Last was Rei, whom I thought kicked major ass as should the Scout of Mars and representative of the Roman/Greek War God Ares. I never want to get on her bad side… damn._

_Not much else I can say about that… they all died even if I really mourned two of the passing before being whisked away to face Beryl and the evil Chiba. That was anti-climatic, which is all I will say, since he died and then the thing controlled me died taking Beryl out. Then the power in control of my body woke up one day, like nothing happened, without any memories of what happened over the course of the last seven months._

_So, how am I able to write this all down? I watched everything happen and the power doesn't reach me that and the power's memories were reawakened because the Earth is danger yet again. You can almost hear the powers that be screaming, "Here are your memories back now go sacrifice yourself to save this planet again. Kthxbai." Thank you new enemy for the new migraine you just saddled me with, I hope you suffer a humiliating loss. This time they call themselves "The Black Moon Family" and they are here to get revenge for being kicked out of the future utopia that is Crystal Tokyo and they are trying to capture Chiba and I's future daughter, Chibi-Usa who is technically 910 years old yet still looks like a ten-year-old kid._

_No lie! Interesting kid, but she is in serious need of an attitude adjustment. That just makes me think that Chiba isn't ideal parent material and that this power that is controlling me has absolutely no taste whatsoever. Then again, I don't like him in any way, shape, or form._

_Oh… maybe I should tell you my thoughts on Chiba Mamoru (aka Tuxedo Kamen) now. He's a good five years older than me and attends a local college, of which I know isn't Tokyo U. He also slinks around Juuban a good bit, usually in outdated clothes and from little I have seen of him he lacks a real personality. He insults the controlling power, acts like he is all-that, and has a tendency of stalking teenage girls in his "Tuxedo Kamen" form. On top of that he gives cheesy inspirational speeches, of which I can hear Mazaki Anzu from Domino City (Shingo is friends with Kaiba Mokuba from Domino City, they both play soccer together in a league and he tells me stories about them). Oh yeah, he throws red roses as weapons. Why couldn't he have been like Erik from _Phantom of the Opera_? At least he had a wicked voice that made women melt, not to mention a lasso and his homicidal tendencies! I could easily overlook a deformed face for a personality, music, and a voice. But no, I had to get the defective Phantom with a bad poetry/speech complex! That must make me a defective, anti-magical girl._

_Laugh yourself to death on that thought, please._

_With that flushed out, the new enemy is from the future and doesn't like what has happened so instead of doing the rational thing and settling down in the present they want to kill us for something that hasn't happened. This honestly sounds like a B-Rate American Sci-fi movie. Hence our present situation… on top of all that insanity, I should, add Chibi-Usa now wants us to go to the future to fight this enemy without causing a Time Paradox by meeting up with our future selves. I forgot to mention that three of the four other Scouts have been kidnapped, in a last ditch effort of the Sisters before they were turned to dust, and taken to the future… which is why Chibi-Usa is pushing the issue. Maybe, instead of taking out the Black Moon Sisters and Rubeus, I should have just given them the damned crystal and a nice 'Thank You' card for taking it off of my hands. After all, it is the root of all troubles thus far. Then again the power controlling me may not have let me have my way._

_Maybe I should go to therapy, I don't think my mind is in the right place and this is all one big nightmare. Maybe I am in a coma…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** There, the new beginning to the old fic. Hopefully it isn't disappointing._  
_


	2. Cracking

**2. Cracking**

With a sense of accomplishment, Prince Diamond appeared in his own private rooms and carefully laid Sailor Moon down on his bed and then pulled the brooch from the middle of her bow. He jumped in surprise when her scandalous transformation dissolved into pink energy ribbons and began to unravel and change into other clothes, but then he chuckled. With an image in my he reached out and caressed one of the ribbons, carefully manipulated its energy, and watched as the ribbon he touched turned black, which spread to the others. Within moments the now black ribbons twisted and formed a pure sky blue dress with no sleeves and a heavy beaded accent that spanned the entire bodice. "My future Neo-Queen, what secrets do you have in that mind of yours?" he whispered sitting the brooch on the pillow beside her face, his tone gentle as he brought his hand up to touch her cheek. "Would you glare at me, like when I invaded your precious utopia, for daring to look into your mind now that we have no distractions?" With that said he smiled and decided to take a chance. Resting a hand over her heart he slowly opened the third eye that was masked by his Black Moon symbol and then leaned down so that the eye was scant centimeters from her forehead and pushed his way into her mind.

Before his mind entered his, he felt her take in a deep breath and then there was nothing.

He flinched as there was an explosion of light and, once he blinked away the dots in his vision, he found himself standing on a white marble walkway before a beautiful, serene flawless white palace dominating a barren landscape with the Earth hanging above like a blue marble with swirls of white, brown, and green. Diamond figured that the Moon Princess, the future Neo-Queen of the Moon and Earth, would have a mind scape of her past glory. What made him frown was the object floating three feet above the marble walkway, a couple yards in front of him, which stood out among the colorful and immaculate roses that lined its sides. As he got closer he seen that the object was actually a box prison that was ten-by-ten feet and made of clear and flawless crystal wrapped in delicate silver lines that formed archaic designs. Sprawled out on the floor of this prison was the blonde teenage girl, only she was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a white button down shirt over it with her blonde hair pooled around her head.

"How dare you intrude on my mind!" a shrill voice shrieked as he paused a foot from the prison with his hand raised to touch the side, utterly captivated by the teen in the box, only to jerk his hand back and turn around. Approaching him from behind was the flawless Princess Serenity, only she was stomping towards him and her eyes were cold with her hands balled into fists. "As for you, peasant, this body is mine! I was reborn to it and my Mother meant for me to complete her dreams!" she shrieked, coming to a stop two feet from him and stomped a slipper clad foot as Diamond winced and rubbed his ears.

_So this was the so-called peaceful princess?_ He sourly thought as she raised a perfectly manicured hand to slap him, only for the sound of crystal cracking to stop her. Both Prince and Princess turned to stare at the prison and seen a small crack in the center of the wall they were both in front, a small black spot at the center.

"Hey reject! When I get out of here I'm going to bruise that perfect face of yours!" the imprisoned teen rasped out with a rather hysterical laugh, slowly getting to her knees while cracking her neck, as Serenity flinched at the sharp popping sounds.

"I am not a reject, you weak fool!" Serenity hissed out as she dropped her hand back down to grip the skirt of her dress, glaring daggers at the smirking teenage girl.

"You should have given me control when I asked nicely, you peasant!" Serenity shrieked as the teen threw her head back and laughed again.

"Oh yes, because you are oh so polite. I am sure, 'By Royal Decree of the Princess of the Moon, I hereby demand that you relinquish you of your consciousness and body' is always the proper means of opening a dialogue. As it is, you junior royal bitchiness, this body is not yours and this body isn't even mine! So back off ya' blonde bitch and go back to your dolls and servants, to your yes-men and yes-ladies." The teen sneered as she got to her feet and pulled back her hand, curled it into a fist, and punched the shallow crack, causing it to spider web even futher.

"No!" Serenity shouted as she clapped her hands over her ears and ran past the prison and into the palace, leaving a confused Diamond behind.

"Is that really…" he trailed off as the imprisoned teenager pressed her hands against the crystal, her face no longer visible because of the cracks.

"Yeah, unfortunately, and the little son of a bitch took root two years ago against my will, been stuck in here ever since and the box has gotten smaller in that time." The teen answered and knocked on the middle of the spider web of cracks. "You're the first person I've met in the last two years and it gets rather boring talking to myself since the true owner of this body is so heavily bound that I can barely hear her anymore."

"True owner?" he echoed with a frown but still moved close enough to reach up and touch the center of the spider web.

"Poor lady has been bound in her own body since the Silver Millennium, hasn't given up either despite everything." The teen cheerfully answered as Diamond sent a spark of dark power into the broken wall and the entire prison began to crack as he took a few large steps backwards. "Oh shit!" she shouted as the prison then shattered, dropping the teenage girl to the ground, arms over her head, as the shards of the prison and the metal pieces disappeared into thin air. "Freedom!" she laughed, standing up and spinning around.

"This lady…" he trailed off as the teenage girl suddenly hugged him tightly for a few moments before she drew back and chastely kissed him right on the lips. He just stood stock still, utterly shocked, as she pulled back moments later with a dark blush covering her cheeks.

"Only gift I could think of for your help, since you were much like a knight in tarnished armor." She admitted, taking a few steps back and away from him, running a hand through her knee length hair. "Apologies, my name is Tsukino Usagi." She cheerfully told him with a bow as he nodded his head.

"I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon." He simply stated as she tilted her head to the side. "You were telling me about this 'poor lady' who is the 'true owner' of this body."

"Oh, yes!" Usagi stated and turned on her heel and sauntered towards the palace, motioning for him to follow. "When I was younger the lady would keep my nightmares away she also taught me how to write. Teachers were confused to why I was writing in Chinese and the translator they brought in was amazed about the perfect sentence structure and what not, but hey! That's life." She laughed as they entered the palace, making their way down the perfect white corridors, following the path of the lavish white and silver rug.

"What makes you believe she is the true owner of this body?" he pressed on as she suddenly veered off of the carpeted path and opened a random door, frowning for a moment before shutting it and turning to him.

"Damned disorientation, of course junior royal bitchiness had to mess with things by creating this monstrosity." Usagi explained, upon seeing his confused look, and set a brisk pace down the rest of the corridor as they passed under the arched doorway and into a large, airy room with three other corridors leading in the cardinal directions. "Back to your question, if we can talk with her you will get a better answer then if I try to explain it."

"Which way?" Diamond asked as he looked up, marveling at the vaulted ceiling as Usagi twitched and took a few more steps, so that she was standing in the middle of the area.

"I don't know." She muttered with a frown, spinning around in a circle as Diamond went to grab her arm and drag her down the left corridor when a shriek of anger rent the air. "That way!" she shouted, pointing down the corridor opposite of the one where they came from, and grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.

"Wait!" he sputtered out while stumbling a few steps before regaining his balance, but she didn't listen. "Usagi, wait!" he shouted as she came to a skidding stop and he crashed into her back, sending her off balance but he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and steadied her.

"I see a pattern here." She dryly grumbled and turned to face him, his arms still around her waist.

"We know a direction, but not a place." He pointed out, dropping his arms to his side as she quirked an eyebrow. "You were going to fall…" he began to explain, blushing as she went to say something but was cut off by the sound of glass shattering from a room that was relatively close to them. Usagi turned and took a few steps towards the closest door as Diamond let out the breath he had been holding in and went a few steps past her.

"I will bind you just like my Mother did and you will bend to my will." They both heard Princess Serenity arrogantly inform someone and Diamond pointed at the door in front of him as Usagi silently stalked up behind them and both waited patiently for a sign.

"I don't think a figment of her twisted imagination has the ability to bind, or else you would have stopped your bitching and done it already." A velvety, female voice drawled out as Usagi flashed a thumbs up at Diamond, who nodded, and pressed his hand flat against the door.

"Mother bound you for me! You are my toy, my power!" Serenity shrieked as he pushed the door open, Usagi slipping past him into the room as he waited a moment. Like the rest of the palace the room was done in white with silver accents, but the only piece of furniture was a high backed white chair that a platinum haired woman was sitting in with floor to ceiling window behind her with the Earth centered behind her.

"I am no one's **_toy_**." The woman spat out as her hands gripped the arms of the high back chair and it was then that Diamond finally noted that she was encased in crystal from her waist to her feet. He glanced at Usagi only to see she was frozen in place by shock, her eyes wide and hands trembling, and when he turned his attention back to the woman his eyes locked with narrow purple eyes. "Seeing how Usagi will be safe," she trailed off as Diamond got the feeling that she was ordering him to protect the teenage girl, "I think it is time to put an end to the Silver Millennium."

He did not like the feral smile the woman adopted after that. Serenity huffed and summoned the Ginzuishou from thin air, letting it float between her hands as she gained a solemn look. The next moment he went with his screaming instincts and dove forward, tackling Usagi to the ground, as a final crack of glass echoed and the room literally shattered before his eyes.

* * *

A vast pond, its surface nearly covered with pink water lilies, laid before a stone throne as the walls of the building sheltered it from any on coming breeze. The black haired woman, covered by a rather revealing white dress with several golden adornments, was peering into its waters with a bored look while her attendant waited just behind her chair and a little to the left. "I wish something would just happen already." She muttered as her attendant looked a bit worried now, as if expecting her to do something rash. "I sent them on that quest to alleviate my boredom and now even that has hit a rut."

"But, Merciful Goddess…" the man trailed off as she turned to glare up at him, her eyes half lidded. Fortunately for him whatever else he was about to say was forgotten when both heard a splash, causing both heads to whip around and stare at the pond. "What in the world?" he asked as she got to her feet and crossed her arms.

"It's probably nothing, Jiroshin, just the boredom finally…" she trailed off as a white koi fish with a red spot on its flank jumped from the water again and landed with another splash among the lily pads and flowers. "A fish is in my pond." She observed and turned to him, noting his disbelief.

"Do you think?" he asked, knowing she understood what he was asking.

"She always said that my pond was ideal for fish." The Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Botatsu, laughed as he shivered. "Oh my dear Kanzen Douji, what an interesting sign of your return and at an ideal time at that." With that she sauntered off as Jiroshin shivered and followed, head bowed in resignation that he was about to watch her cause some more trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** Usagi and the unnamed Lady (who's name is Kanzen Douji) have a relationship akin to the Yu-Gi-Oh Yami/Hikari, only not romantic. The entire Saiyuki crew will be involved, Sanzo just got top billing since he is the reincarnation of Kanzen's brother (Konzen). So far I am thinking of using the Homura arc from the _Saiyuki _anime, because I need to close the Shangra-la chapter of Kanzen's life and set things up for the Saiyuki boys to be in the present times. Couples, if I do go the romantic way, may be Hakkai/Kanzen but definitely will have Diamond/Usagi.


	3. Serenity, Usagi, and Kanzen

**3. Serenity, Usagi, and Kanzen**

Diamond groaned as a headache settled in his temples and he tried to blink away the spots that colored his vision for the second time that day. "If this keeps up, I'll have to accuse you of having naughty intentions… or maybe this is a very good dream." Usagi laughed as his eyes snapped open and he pushed the throbbing in his temples to the side when he realized that he was slumped over her body, still in the dress he envisioned.

"What happened?" he rasped out, bracing his hands on either side of her hips and pushed himself up into a sitting position on the bed.

"Serenity and the lady were arguing before the Princess went to use the crystal thing-a-ma-jig and then there was the loud crack, shatter, and silence before the 'viola, we're here' moment right now." She answered with a frown and glanced around the dark room with its marble floor and Romanesque columns. "Thank God, I'm me again!" she suddenly crowed as Diamond smiled at her happiness, feeling rather amused by such a reaction, and searched the bed for the compact that had been laid beside Usagi's head.

"The compact is gone." Diamond muttered as Usagi blinked and patted his head and went to say something when a dark haired young man in a heavy blue top and white pants rushed in.

"This can't be possible!" the new comer declared as Diamond glanced at him from over his shoulder while Usagi waved. "Princess Serenity just appeared in Crystal Tokyo with the three Sailor Scouts the sisters kidnapped at the cost of their lives, yet Sailor Moon is still here!"

"I'm not Sailor Moon." Usagi pouted as Diamond got to his feet, rubbing his temples as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "That implies I use said thing-a-ma-jig crystal to fight evil. If I had a choice I'd use a katana and put my lessons to the test." Both men turned to stare at her in shock as she just smiled. "What? I was taking kendo lessons before Serenity swept in and jacked up my teenage years and everything else."

"Brother, what did you do?" the dark haired young man growled out as Usagi got to her feet and stormed over to him, standing nose-to-nose.

"I owe him my life, so do not think he did anything to me against my will!" she snarled in his face, pleased with his shocked face. "He freed me and the true owner of my body from the old of the Silver Millennium, so don't you dare make such a demand!" she snarled as he took a few steps back and held up his hands in the international sign of 'peace' or 'defeat.'

"Speaking 'true owner' is said lady still in your head?" Diamond asked her as she turned to him and frowned.

"No, I don't think so." She hesitantly answered a few moments later, paling as her mind ran through all of the worst case scenarios.

"Sapphire, where exactly did Serenity appear?" Diamond asked resting his hands on Usagi's shoulders, hoping that the move was comforting. Sapphire heaved an exhausted sigh.

"She appeared just outside of the barrier protecting the palace." Sapphire answered. Diamond frowned and began to rub the blonde's shoulders, wringing a purr of appreciation from her.

"Any other changes in Crystal Tokyo?" he asked watching his brothers brow knit in confusion.

"I can check, why?" Sapphire asked after a few moments of careful thought. Diamond guided the now relaxed, yet still concerned, Usagi back to the bed and gently forced her to sit down.

"I think that if Serenity is in physical form outside of Usagi, then we have another in physical form." He answered glancing over his shoulder. Sapphire's eyes widened and Usagi looked up at Diamond with hope sparkling in her eyes. "Search for another person that does not belong in the desolation of the city, probably a pale blonde woman. We will assume she is going for the palace, which is where I will take Usagi." he informed his brother standing straight and regal. Sapphire frowned at the rash decision.

"What about the Doom Phantom?" he simply asked.

"Let him to his schemes, this is more important." Diamond gruffly told his brother before resting a hand on Usagi's bare shoulder and both were gone.

"Important to you or to our continued existence?" Sapphire whispered to himself and stalked off to run the search his brother, and prince, asked of him.

* * *

Elsewhere, and at the same time that Diamond and Usagi woke up, a sluggish Kanzen Douji was slowly cracking her eyes open and blankly staring up at the overcast sky and breathed in the crisp air for the first time in a good many centuries. She was still dressed in her typical white clothes, from the sleeveless ankle length cheongsam and pants with slippers with the familiar feel of smooth silver around her biceps and throat, which was good since she didn't think appearing naked any place was a good thing. "That was not as satisfying as I hoped." She muttered to herself slowly sitting up, rolling her head as her neck gave a few painful cracks.

"My darling niece!" a familiar voice laughed from above. She groaned and let her head loll back with eyes shut. That voice had been the bane of her existence because it belonged to the most devious and chaotic of the bodhisattvas, who was also her 'Aunt.' All the platinum haired goddess did after that declaration was to palm her face to hide the horrified expression, missing the smug smirk that curled the red lips of her aunt.

"What do you want, dear Aunt? Haven't I been tortured enough already?" she whined, hand sliding down her face so she could glare at the other.

"Is that any way to greet your aunt after these last five hundred years?" the hermaphrodite cooed appearing before her, leaning over rather provocatively. Kanzen looked like she had eaten a lemon. Jiroshin just sighed in exasperation.

"Kanzeon, my dear Aunt, after being bound by that psychotic bitch I think I'm entitled to be a bit bitchy towards meddling women." The platinum blonde growled out and then got to her feet and carefully brushed dust off of the back of her white cheongsam. "By the way, what has happened since my kidnapping?"

"You deal with the remains of the Silver Millennium and we will talk about that once you settle some place less likely to have us interrupted, especially since I want you to introduce me to your mortal daughter." Kanzeon cheerfully informed her and then waited a few moments as her statement sank in. Kanzen whipped her head up to stare at her Aunt in shock.

"Mortal daughter?" she nearly stuttered out in shock. Kanzeon laughed and sauntered forward, hugging her niece.

"The lovely blonde girl you granted a body to! The girl that you taught instead of damn, who is presently enjoying her time with the charismatic and suave, white haired Prince that invaded your collective mind and set this entire event into motion?" Kanzeon rambled off with a grin that would have made the Alice in Wonderland Cheshire Cat green with envy.

"Son of a bitch." She groaned pinched in the bridge of her nose and attempting to figure out if she had done something to the omnipotent Fates for this interesting life. "Fine, I can do that if I get my answers without the cloak-and-dagger bullshit you tend to fall into when you are bored." There was a weird sound of agreement from the stoic Jiroshin, which drew Kanzen's attention to him and his now odd expression.

"Great!" Kanzeon crowed and hugged her niece, who sighed. "Be sure to destroy the Moon Queen's crystal before you leave this dreadful place, or else." With that the Merciful Goddess was gone without warning, leaving Kanzen to palm her face this time and cursing powerful deities under her breath.

"She hasn't changed at all." She bemoaned letting her hand fall away, spinning around to stare at the disgusting, crystal palace that dominated what once was a busy metropolis. "What a pain in the ass. If it wasn't your brain melting at room temperature for eternity in perfection it is headaches from troubles caused by tyrannical Queens with delusions that would make a megalomaniac villain jealous." She muttered to herself shoving her hands into the pockets of her pants and sauntered towards the palace.

Kanzen Douji had five hundred plus years of frustration to blow off, the chance to do it, and she did not want to throw this one chance to do so without repercussion from the Jade Emperor.

* * *

Princess Serenity tearfully and carefully spun her tale of woe and sorrow, from the protective arms of Tuxedo Kamen as they sat on the floor, about being kidnapped by Price Diamond and what he wanted to do to her before she used the crystal to escape his clutches, gaining the sympathy of all but two of her guardians. Sailor Mars and Mercury, who were standing at the back of the circle that had gathered around the sobbing princess, were rather skeptical about everything they were told. They remembered that every other time that Usagi transformed into the Princess she couldn't handle it for more than ten minutes, baring an important battle, and that she would never dream of embellishing any of her explanations as she did with how she escaped Nemesis.

"You've had practice justifying your greed, haven't you? A pity you lack the balls, or would it be spine, to tell them truth." a sarcastic, feminine voice drawled out from behind the group.

"Truth?" Mercury echoed looking past Serenity and nearly dropped her hand-held computer. It couldn't be!

"That you are just a figment of a controlling and desperate bitch's imagination." Tsukino Usagi answered and all attention turned away from the sobbing Princess to the blonde teenage girl. She was a mirror of the Princess- from the golden blonde hair in the familiar style of the Royal Lunar House- only she wore a sky blue dress. She stormed into the throne room followed by a stoic Diamond and nervous Sapphire, who opted to stay near the entrance.

"You dare you have the gall to impersonate me, the Crowned Princess of the Moon and the Silver Millennium!" Serenity suddenly shrieked in anger. Venus and Jupiter took fighting stances, Tuxedo Kamen glared at the possible 'imposter' and pulled his future daughter closer, Chibi-Usa wrapped her little arms around his neck, with one hand resting at the small of the Princess's back.

"How can I impersonate someone that never existed? Then again I am technically impersonating the person that your screwy creator all but enslaved those centuries ago." The blonde spat stopping five feet from the glaring Venus and Jupiter, not even flinching as the former began to power up one of her attack. "Orange, do you think you can live with the fact that you are about to attack an unarmed teenage girl who is trying to use logic against your collective stupidity?" she deadpanned crossing her arms, enjoying the moment with Venus's eyes widened at the realization that the other had no weapon.

"Who are you?" Mercury asked, brow knitted in confusion shutting the top of her mini-computer with a decisive click. "You seem to know a good bit about a past that none of us barely remember and it is hard to believe you are not an enemy trying to twist all of this around…" she trailed off. The blonde girl turned to them, her serious and pinched expression relaxing to a smile. Mars cautiously pulled an ofuda from thin air, deciding that Shinto wards would be better weapons against the teen instead of risking possible death at the hands of planetary magic and elements attacks.

"I am Tsukino Usagi and I can prove that I am not lying about that." The blonde answered with a smirk, resting most of her weight on her left foot ignoring the fact that she could practically feel the daggers glared at her back by Serenity. "In the red we have Hino Rei of the Shinto Temple, typically called Cherry Hill Temple for the fact that it is located on a hill and surrounded by cherry trees, and your dream is either to be a singer or to take over your grandfather's temple. It changes as you find yourself and with every note you get from your famous father and your growing hate of the flowers he sends you every birthday." She Began, ignoring the moment when Mars dropped the ofuda in shock. Usagi turned to Mercury. "In the blue we have Mizunio Ami who wants to be a computer programmer and video game designer which would defy your mother's wish for you to be a doctor and following in her footsteps. You also hope to travel the world one day."

"I didn't think you were paying attention…" Mercury stuttered out, her eyes impossibly wide.

"In the green— Kino Makoto, don't know much about you since you buy into the bullshit the talking cats shovel daily. Only think you seem to be obsessed with is your ex-boyfriend and you like to cook. In the orange— Aino Minako, typical blonde flake that plays volleyball and used to voice act… maybe." She finished with a mocking bow to her audience. Venus and Jupiter glared at her. "I nearly forgot, The Phantom of the Opera reject is something Mamoru, who tends to listen to the voices in his head instead of common sense."

"She stole that from my mind!" Serenity shouted getting to her feet. Usagi rolled her eyes at the outburst.

"You're the bitch the invaded my mind, we both invaded her mind against her will… well, that may be lying because she liked me more then you." Usagi sniffed shifting her weight to her right foot and turned her head to glare at Serenity. By this point Mercury was whispering to Mars and Serenity had stormed past Venus and Jupiter.

"Why do you take her side? You are my subordinates, my minions, and that means you should always listen to me." Serenity snarled at her scouts, all of which looked shocked by the callous statement.

"The Princess finally shows her ugly soul, that which lies beneath the perfect façade." Usagi snarled glanced briefly over her shoulder at Diamond and Sapphire, both of them nodding to her. Diamond quickly crossed the room and stood by Usagi.

"That matters not since I know why you are doing this. You are trying to twist the memories I have of them to turn them against me so that you can kidnap them from here and cut my power in half." Serenity suddenly informed her, almost smugly. Mars and Mercury shook their heads, having made their decision about who they would follow. Tuxedo Kamen watched everything unfold with morbid curiosity holding tightly to a sobbing Chibi-Usa. Venus and Jupiter, the last of the guardians, were torn between duty and the fact that something was wrong with the situation.

"Your leaps in logic could give the most patient Priest a headache." A velvety voice cut in and all attention immediately turned to a regal woman clad in white attire with her long hair was bound by a silver tube at the nape of her neck. Mars shivered when she felt the holy power this new comer had, barely resisted the urge to begin praying, more so when she noted the red chakra on the woman's forehead.

"A female Buddhist!" Mars whispered covering her mouth, ignoring the glare Serenity threw at her.

"Not exactly, it is a bit more complicated than that. I am from the Buddhist realm of mysticism, I think that is the term this time period may call it, and more of a goddess with no specific realm or medium attached to my name. I worked for the Merciful Goddess Kanzeon Botastu or, as those in this country may know her, Kannon." The platinum blonde corrected with a bow of the head towards Mars, who put her hands together and bowed at the waist.

"What is your name?" Mercury hesitantly asked, not sure if she could take any more shocks to the system.

"Kanzen Douji." Kanzen simply answered with a grin. The blue haired girl noted that Serenity paled, pressing a delicate hand to her mouth. "Back to the matters at hand, it seems your time is up, figment of Queen Serenity's insanity. Shall we put an end to her desperation now that her era has long been destroyed?" she calmly asked the glaring Princess with a polite smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait, been having a issue of identity and the like. Kinda a buzz kill to wake up and ask yourself "What the hell are you doing with your life?" (or "Why can I hear a Swedish polka in my head?") Anyways I don't think I'll get a chance to finish WMHH before October but this has a good chance of being finished... well I am aiming to finish it before I square my shoulders and go off to Basic Training.

I hope.

My other apology is for the lack of action. There may be some in the next, since it is hard to describe the Saiyuki verse without a fight or seven.


	4. Breaking

**4. Breaking**

Kanzeon chuckled as kneeling beside her pond, carefully caressed the tip of the only solid white Scared Lotus blossom bud in the entire pool. The fish flashed silver as they surfaced briefly where her hand was, wanting attention as well, but her eyes were on the second change in her surroundings. "What will you do now, niece?" she whispered thoughtfully, her fingers sliding down the side of the bud.

"What is going on?" Jiroshin asked, staying beside her usual throne and far from anything that may give him a headache.

"Now we are witnessing the consequences of a foolish Queen's attempt to use power that was not her own." Kanzeon purred pulling away from the slowly blossoming bud, watching it much like a stalking cat would an unsuspecting field mouse. "At least now I have something else to occupy my time."

Jiroshin looked like he wanted to cry with that admission.

* * *

The first to break the unusual silence was Serenity, of course. "You can try, but I can bind you just as my mother did since I am her daughter and I have her crystal." Serenity challenged with her nose in the air, slipping away from the mask of perfection.

"Believe what you will." Kanzen dryly retorted, barely repressing the urge to roll her eyes at Serenity's own delusions.

"Fine, I will." Serenity sneered turning to address each of her 'subordinates.' "Princess Mars and Princess Mercury, I demand to know that you are going to stand by your Princess?" she demanded in a haughty tone. The two turned away from her and silently made their way towards the door where they both paused by a now nervous Sapphire and leaned against the wall. "I will deal with you two traitors after I bind this foolish woman." With that she spun to face Jupiter and Venus, who were flanking a standing Tuxedo Kamen who still held a sobbing Chibi-Usa.

"We support you, Princess." He stated with a loving smile, the other two nodding. Serenity preened and turned around, pulling the man into a heated kiss.

"Ew, why would anyone want to kiss him? I need mouthwash just watching it." Usagi gagged covering her eyes, turning away from the nauseating scene before her. A moment later she let out an indignant squawk of surprise, arms flailing, when Diamond picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"It is safer for all of us to be out of the line of fire, Usagi." Diamond dryly told her, a firm hand gripping the back of her thigh, carrying her towards the doors where her true friends were waiting.

"Now that the lines are drawn…" Kanzen chuckled reminding Serenity that she was still there. The Princess spun to glare at her for a moment before striding forward with head held high. "…it would be best to get this over with." She finished with a devious smirk that would have made her Aunt proud.

"Venus Crescent Beam…!"

* * *

Usagi, having been sat down by the doors, covered her mouth and watched with wide eyes at the fight taking place. Kanzen had taken to waging a silent war of attrition on the scouts, gracefully dodging the attacks like they were nothing. It had been a treat to see Venus's triumphant grin, the one she had while firing off all of her attacks, fall when her Crescent beam went wide of its mark. Kanzen had the gall, and sense of humor, to cheerfully wave at her afterwards. Then Jupiter decided to make the fight physical, assuming the Goddess was much like Usagi and lacked those skills.

"She didn't forget!" Usagi nearly squealed clapping her hands together and bounced up and down like a little kid.

"Forget what?" Mars asked, not daring to tear her eyes away from the odd scene before them. Kanzen was literally dancing around a frustrated and growling Jupiter, who was getting sloppier the more the fight wore on.

"Before the Serenity Ordeal I was taking kendo lessons and secretly dancing lessons to help improve my footwork, she used to help me practice in my sleep." Usagi admitted biting her lip, glancing at her friends. Mercury had taken out her hand-held computer again and looked to be recording the fight, which drew the blonde's curiosity. "Declaring this YouTube material for live-action cosplaying?"

"Later study?" Mercury squeaked out, blushing. Sapphire just chuckled from over her shoulder, admiring the screen resolution. Usagi swore he was checking her friend out, since normal people interested in computers didn't stand that close with a hand that low on another's hip. She filed that away for later, turning her attention back to the fight.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus practically shrieked out, face twisted into a mask of frustration and anger, flicking her wrist. The orange chain of hearts cut through the air and an impossible rate towards the two fighters. Kanzen took in a deep breath and fell back, the chain skimming over her head only to ensnare a now angry Jupiter.

"I'm on your side, Venus!" Jupiter snarled struggling valiantly to get free. Venus panicked and tried to loosen the chain, leaving Kanzen to crab walked from between them and safely get back to her feet. Brushing dust from her clothes she turned and smirked at Serenity, who was frowning.

At some point Tuxedo Kamen and let Chibi-Usa down and decided to do something to help the scouts.

"Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" Tuxedo Kamen bellowed thrusting his hand out, looking pleased when his attack hit her straight on. The smoke cleared minutes later and Kanzen was staring at him oddly, unhurt, and rather bored. The struggle behind her ceased and both were coughing, cursing Tuxedo Kamen's timing.

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" Jupiter snarled whirling on Kanzen, who took a deep breath and let the lightning attack pass straight through her and into a surprised Tuxedo Kamen. He went flying a good ten feet back, electrocuted and knocked out with his clothes slightly smoking. "How…?" she sputtered out, ghostly pale.

Serenity glared at Kanzen..

"Holy shit." A shocked Sapphire summed up in the moment of silence. None of them had expected Kanzen to be able to do that, which meant she had been playing around with the Princess's loyalists letting them believe that they actually had a chance to defeat her.

"It looks like I will have to finish this." Serenity sneered summoning her Mother's crystal, letting it pulse between her hands with a smug look. "Moon Cosmic Power!" she intoned raising the crystal above her head.

It began to glow with power and then blossomed; to those present it seemed that time itself came to a standstill…

* * *

Kanzen stood straight glaring coldly at Serenity and the cursed crystal, that had blossomed into a perfect crystal rose, gathering power till it pulsed with a pink aura that covered everything in the room. When the aura touched her it immediately tried to bind her own aura, but she fought against it every bit as hard as she did against Queen Serenity all those centuries ago. It was trying to tempt her to relax, to give in… Kanzen took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing inward on all those lessons that he had taught her.

She had lost then because she had been attacked on all sides, preventing her from focusing on her fight for her freedom… it wouldn't work this time.

"Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" Venus shouted, seeing Kanzen was distracted, letting out a cry of triumph when her chain wrapped around the woman. Luckily Kanzen didn't lose her focus.

She would not fall again! She would not be bound to this figment's weak whims. Above all else she could not let anything happen to Usagi.

"Give in! You are weak in the face of the most powerful era of this universe." Serenity cackled pushing more power into the crystal. Kanzen grit her teeth, digging deeper into her powers frantically looking for a way to even the odds before Tuxedo Kamen or Jupiter recovered enough to take further advantage of her in her distracted state.

"Jupiter…" was all she heard before the room seemed to fall silent without reason. She looked around, people were moving rather slowly but she heard nothing.

Embrace us, Daughter. A chorus of voices whispered in her mind. She gasped closing her eyes when soothing tendrils of wild power writhed around her, brushing back her hair and caressing her face like a mother would a troubled child. Her eyes slid shut, the touch a surprise after so long bound in solitude. Embrace us for the safety of your own child, for the safety of all that were lost to this madness… it whispered urgently. She bit her lip and tried to force herself to think the situation through, but the only thing that came to mind was what she wanted and the lesser of the two evils.

On one hand she was nearly being bound again and on the other a faceless entity wanting something.

If you screw me over, I reserve the right to commit suicide. She mentally promised. The chorus of voices all laughed and she embraced the wild power without another moment of hesitation, letting her control drop and the wild power into her body.

"…Revolution!" Jupiter finished before something large and heavy crashed to the ground. A few breaths later Kanzen heard the crackle of lightning that barely missed her. Opening her eyes she stared into Serenity's eyes, glittering with the same insanity that she remembered seeing in Queen Serenity's before blacking out. "Mars, what the hell?"

"Good shot." Usagi cooed clapping her hands. "Can you each me archery?" she eagerly asked. Kanzen could almost see the blonde bouncing up and down, eyes wide and hopeful with hands clasped in front of her.

"Do you give up yet?" Serenity shouted after the crystal between her hands released a secondary pulse. Kanzen took in a deep breath and felt the wild power twining around her aura, seeping into her body. With what was left of her control she smiled at the Princess, who frowned. Then the wild power, now forever a part of her, pushed against the chain of hearts that kept her in place and shattered it. Venus stumbled, eyes wide.

"Good bye, figment." Kanzen solemnly announced snapping her fingers, her power pulsing out. The crystal between Serenity's hands exploded, the shards became embedded into her delicate hands. She fell back into the waiting arms of a worried Tuxedo Kamen, sobbing in pain. Kanzen glanced at the two scouts that had been fighting her, only to see that both had been knocked out with a glaring Mercury and Mars standing over their prone forms.

"We will keep them in line." Mars snorted dusting her hands off. Kanzen's gaze strayed from them to a worried Usagi flanked by a nervous Diamond and Sapphire. The blonde then grinned evilly, flashing a double thumbs up towards her. She turned her attention back to the injured Serenity and glaring Tuxedo Kamen, ignoring the nervous Chibi-Usa who was wringing her hands far behind the couple.

"The Queen didn't tell you that the Ginzuishou was created to gather my power, that with the proper training anyone could use it to keep me weak and compliant, and then to focus it into an attack. You used the final bits of my power that Queen Serenity had stored into it, then I changed and that makes it a worthless bunch of glass shards." Kanzen pointed out rather with a condescending smirk. The wild power gather again, shaped by her unconscious wishes, ready to explode outwards. "With that said it is now time to lay the Silver Millennium to rest." She uttered and brought her hands up, as if to clap.

"No!" Chibi-Usa howled lunging forward. Kanzen clapped her hands together, the power that had gathered exploding in kaleidoscope that only had shades of gray and white.

* * *

The chill of the future was gone, replaced by the heat of a rather humid summer night. With that in mind Kanzen finally let her body fully relax and the heaviness of her new power settled back into its dormant state, much like a cat would for a nap now that its host no longer on the edge of being bound again. "It seems Queen Serenity did more to me then I could imagine." She muttered palming her face, ignoring the five confused school girls and young man waking up from what had just happened.

"Thank you!" Usagi squealed hugged the unsuspecting Goddess, burying her face into a silk clad shoulder. Kanzen blinked and awkwardly returned the embrace. "You didn't have to…"

"It would have been wrong of me to rob you of a life you lived for over a decade." The platinum haired woman admitted, feeling a bit uneasy since the teen had yet to let her go. After a tense minute or two, which Kanzen spent watching Mamoru and the other four teenage girls get to their feet, Usagi finally let her go and stepped back a few steps. "That and my Aunt wants to meet you, so more people to share the pain of that insanity the better." Usagi still had tears of happiness running down her face, with her hands clasped in front of her. "Your parents do love you, no matter the changes you went through."

Usagi's next statement was lost because the weight of what just happened hit the other girls and former Prince of Earth, who just slinked off and away from the soon-to-be arguing females. "How could you do this to us?" Minako shrieked getting to her feet and stormed up to Usagi.

"Your life, and its decisions, are now your own and not ruled by a failed past." Kanzen sternly told Mina, who turned to glare venomously at her. "You are free to live normal lives without the need to be superheroes, to give up the fun of your younger years and your future dreams."

"Excuse me, Kanzen-sama." Rei cautiously butted in. Kanzen glanced at her, noting the shrine maiden was standing tall with her hands folded in front of her and a confident look replacing her nervous expression. "Do you require a place to rest for the time being?" she asked in a clear, calm, and respectful tone.

'I can see why Usagi respects her. She knows when the manners should be used, shrine maiden or not.' Kanzen mused nodding to the black haired girl. "After I escort Usagi home and introduce myself to her parents."

"Why not stay with us?" Usagi asked looking between the two, ignoring Mina was now fuming. "Oh, right. Damn it. It would be hard to explain to them about how we know one another, age difference or not." She pouted crossing her arms like a petulant child. Ami giggled and Rei cracked a smile at the act.

"I'm going home and thinking about this." Makoto announced, feeling like an outsider in the talk and quickly left.

"See you tomorrow at school, Makoto!" Usagi called out waving at the brunette, who had paused long enough to turn and wave before taking off running. "Now Mina, before I start interrogating Kanzen here, you can formally lodge all of your complaints with a party that gives a damn. Good night and I hope a flight of wraiths send you screaming to your insanity." She cheerfully informed her soon-to-be former friend.

"Bitch!" Mina shouted, like it was a proper insult to throw in Usagi's face, and stormed away.

"Me thinks she is living in denial." Usagi sang turning back to everyone. "So, what's next on the list of topics?"

"I would be honored to offer you a room at our temple, Kanzen-sama." Rei formally told the woman with a bow, acting like Mina hadn't just shouted a profanity at Usagi.

"I accept your offer only if you do not mind the fact that my Aunt will be visiting within the next few days, Shrine Maiden Hino." Kanzen replied with a cringe. Rei stood straight, eyes wide covering her mouth with one hand, at the prospect of a true Goddess gracing the temple.

"That is fine, it is just…" she trailed off, mind still reeling at the fact that she would get to meet two real live deities.

"I will bring over some old tests on Friday, Usagi, so we can get a handle on how much you were forced to repress." Ami told Usagi with a laugh, brushing some hair from her eyes. "Other than that I should probably head home as well incase Mother is worried. I will see you early tomorrow morning for a review time?" she asked tilting her head to the side in question. Usagi just smiled, flashing a thumbs up.

Ami left and Usagi led Rei and Kanzen in another direction.

* * *

The blossom had fully bloomed, as perfect as her pink Sacred Lotus flowers, and Kanzeon had descended into laughter as she realized just what fun her niece would bring to the table for years to come. "With the unrest here, especially with the new War Prince, it looks like I won't be bored for awhile." She impishly declared as Jiroshin palmed his face while muttering about warning Konzen and Kanzen about the new developments.

* * *

**Rose: **In the manga and the anima it would be described as blossoming into a 'water lily' or 'lotus' but for the sake of this I was trying to separate the two cultures. From my opinion, and considering this crossover, rose fit the Western style Moon Kingdom with its chivalry and style while the Lotus is more prevalent in Buddhism and Saiyuki.

**A/N:** Guess what? I believe we are entering Saiyuki territory in the next part! I figured I would put this up as is, since I just got it done, and look it over tomorrow for any issues. If you spot a major one leave it in a review and I will fix it... complete with a thank you! There shouldn't be any glaring ones, but I wrote it and am biased.


	5. Loose Ends

**5. Loose Ends**

Before they reached the Tsukino household Kanzen had decided to use a bit of her power to alter her looks to look like she was two years older than them, dressed in the same school uniform Rei wore but the chakra was still on her forehead and her hair was still platinum bound in a silver tube. "I suppose this is the best I can manage." Kanzen sighed picking at the skirt, cringing.

"You look great!" Usagi laughed hugging her arm. Rei shook her head, but still smiled.

"I don't know what was worse, a flaky possessed Usagi or a bouncy off kilter Usagi." Rei sighed following the two. "Do you have an idea what you are going to tell the Tsukino's?"

"Umm…" Usagi blushed, releasing Kanzen's arm.

"That I have begun to tutor Usagi, at your request, to bring her grades up for the entrance exams to university." Kanzen answered inspecting her nails with a slight frown. "It is the best story, since they wish for her grades to improve, and you are here so you can back that up."

"Ah." Rei wasn't sure if that was an order or not, but considering Kanzen's actions up to this point she decided it was more of a statement of fact.

"You think they will you?" Usagi pouted pausing before her house, staring at the front door.

"They haven't met her and I doubt you are good at keeping secrets, plus I bet your grades haven't changed a bit." Rei immediately answered crossing her arms. Usagi pouted, turning away from her smug friend. "Face it, Odango, I'm right."

"Just because your logic kills my excitement." Usagi sniffed. Kanzen palmed her face for a moment then grabbed both girls by an arm and drug them to the door. She was tired and their arguing was not helping her fraying patience.

The Tsukinos were glad to see that their daughter had snapped out of the weird phase she had went into. Meeting their daughter's new friend, whom Rei named Yamamoto Murasaki instead of using Kanzen, and after school tutor had been a brief exchange of greetings before they returned to asking Usagi why she had changed. Both shrine miko and goddess silently left the house, smiling at Usagi who was in the middle of explaining what she could to her parents.

* * *

Rei was up at her usual hour the next morning, feeling more energetic then she had in many years, and went through her usual morning routine or a bath and getting dressed. She stepped out onto the temple grounds and seen her Grandpa sitting on a low wall proudly regaling Kanzen, still in her teenage disguise only wearing the traditional Shinto miko garb, with stories of Rei's childhood while the platinum haired goddess continued to sweep. "Ah?" she squeaked out, drawing their attention.

"Rei, I was just telling your friend Murasaki…" he trailed off motioning to the smiling Kanzen.

"Please, call me Saki." she chirped with a dismissive wave of her hand.

'This is weird.' Rei thought weakly smiling back at them and waved.

"Saki, about the temple and then about your escapades when you first came to live with me." he finished with a belly laugh. "She offered to sweep the grounds and I lent her one of your old hakama and kimono with a pair of clean tabi and geta."

"Thank you for the help this morning, Saki." Rei smiled with a slight bow. She then moved past them. "I will start on breakfast then, do not get into too much trouble." with that she disappeared into the house again, wondering how weird this day would get.

Breakfast had been a rather silent affair before the day began to pick up. Rei found that having a second Shrine miko around, despite the fact she wasn't really a miko or Shinto but was definitely more reliable then Chad, to pick up the chores was rather relaxing. It left her to devote her full attention to those that visited the shrine for charms or a fortune telling. 'I will have to ask Grandpa to put an ad in the paper for any interested in being a miko.' she mused with a smile, waving good-bye to the latest group of visitors. 'Maybe even an ad for a part-time help.'

"Rei, I have a few errands to run at a few local temples." Grandpa announced before they were to break for lunch. "I will be gone till around dinner time."

"Of course Grandpa." she cheerfully replied.

"Saki is preparing lunch, so I will unfortunately leave you two lovely young ladies alone. Be safe." he laughed making his way down the steps and towards the bus stop, once he reached the sidewalk on the ground level. Rei bit her lip and ran into the main house and to the kitchen, expecting the worse.

She threw open the sliding door and blinked in surprise. The kitchen was still in one piece, nothing was on fire, and no horrible smells. Kanzen was stirring something in a pot, perfectly formed onigiri were sitting artistically on a plate beside what looked to be tuna sashimi. "I don't know how to make much, so I hope you don't mind the fact that I made Usagi's favorite foods." Kanzen told her with a small smile, looking almost wistful. "It was the first things she learned to make, she was close to branching out when Serenity took over."

"What kind of onigiri did you make?" Rei asked moving towards the counter and peering down at them.

"All I smoke salmon, since that was in the fridge. I vaguely remember her making that for her Father before asking to be signed up for kendo lessons." she chuckled turning the burner off. "Miso soup, as well."

"I always thought Odango loved sweets." Rei muttered reaching up and pulling two bowls from the upper cupboard.

"Sometimes, I don't remember her loving sweets as much as Serenity did after her take over. Occasional bar of chocolate or bowl of ice cream, I'm not sure if she liked donuts or anything like that." she hummed ladling up the soup. She glanced over and seen that Rei was frowning, biting her lip nervously. "Something on your mind?"

"We all thought we knew the real Usagi, even when Naru told us that this new personality she adopted was annoying." the miko sighed in frustration, covering her face with her hands and trying not to scream in frustration. "I feel so pathetic!" Kanzen shook her head and balanced the ladle on top of the soup pan, picking up a bowl of miso soup before leaning against the counter beside the stove.

"It isn't your fault." she assured the miko sipping the soup, purring in delight at being able to taste something for herself again. "You were strangers after what happened, you didn't know. All I suggest you do is give Usagi a chance before you beat yourself up."

Rei eventually recovered a bit from the fact that the events of the previous day finally hit her. She ate half of what Kanzen made, the goddess easily finishing the rest off with relish, and both were now sitting in the back garden under the cherry trees. "What was Heaven like?" Rei asked after ten minutes of listening to the sounds typical to an active city.

"Boring." Kanzen snorted staring up into the clear blue sky. "Paperwork, day in and day out. Politics of foolish men with too much power. Forced to attend boring gatherings, listening to the Jade Emperor drone on about loyalty and obedience." she continued with a snort pulling a sheet of orange paper from inside the white kimono top she wore. "Not sure of that last part, I usually caught up on sleep at those lectures."

Rei snorted, remembering the possessed Usagi's tendency to do the same thing at the scout meetings.

"Isn't that Grandpa's origami paper?" the miko asked titling her head to the side, a bit surprised.

"I asked him for some paper, he asked for what, I told him, he gave me some of this and a book." the goddess shrugged inspecting the piece for any defects. Rei watched her expertly fold it into a paper airplane. "I used to do this when I took breaks from my paperwork, on the same color paper, to fly outside against the eternally perfect skies."

"You hated Heaven." the miko whispered laying down to stare at the sky, blinking in surprise when the paper airplane floated slowly across her vision. She reached up and plucked it out of the sky.

"It was more like a severe dislike. There were a few bright points that I will never forget before that dark day." Koznen sighed. Rei continued to stare at the airplane she held.

"What were they?" the miko asked turning her head to stare at the goddess, who didn't look away from the sky. "I apologize, it was rude…" she sat up, eyes wide at possibly insulting the goddess.

"It all began with a man, a War God." Kanzen began, cutting Rei's hurried apology off. "I asked him once how, or why, he took an interest in me and never got a straight answer. You see…"

* * *

**5A. Gaiden - Returning from War**

_…the Heavenly Army had gone to war with the first Youkai Emperor in India over their attacks on the faithful Buddhists on the border. Among them was War God Field Marshall Tenpu, who had taken the books he seen as relevant with him when dispatched. A well known fact, from one side of Heaven to the other, was that Tenpu was a hoarder of books and that his library had an extensive range of topics- from the ever changing military tactics of the lower world to children's books. When he started to request certain books to be sent to him, to better prepare different squads for different assaults or missions, the War Gods left behind ran into trouble concerning Tenpu's library._

It was never clean. Books, scrolls, trinkets, and whatever lay all around the small room in heaps and what was worse was the fact that boxes and boxes of books Tenpu had sent back from his time in the lower world.

The remaining Generals appealed to the Merciful Goddess to spare one of her own to organize the books and find what was needed to send out in two days. She had directed them to an office a rare few actually went to…

Kanzen Douji looked up from the latest scroll to cross her desk at the War God General, whose name escaped her at the moment. He was looking around her office, at the shelves of organized books, and hummed. His assistant looked nervous when she turned her attention to him for a brief moment. "What brings a General of the Heavenly Army to my office?" she drawled out, sitting back in her comfortable chair stretching her arms above her head.

"The Merciful Goddess recommended you for a task that we need done." the War God informed her with a smirk tossing the scroll on her desk. "Read that first." Kanzen picked the scroll up, deftly breaking the seal before unrolling it.

"This is for real." she deadpanned sitting it down. It sounded far fetched, even for the insanity that was military organization. "You want me to organize Field Marshall Tenpu's book collection?"

"Partly, we are more concerned with finding certain books that he deemed important to their fight." the General explained crossing his arms. "Kanzen Douji, this project is now your responsibility." The goddess got to her feet, walking around her desk glaring at the smug General.

"Fine, but you better be prepared to put up with my depends to ensure I find what you want in that time period." she informed him coolly, enjoying the moment when his attitude changed at her insinuation. "Better have some of your smarter men get some wood and making shelves, since I heard pretty much all the rumors about Field Marshall Tenpu's library."

"Where do you want to begin then?" he growled out.

"His office. It will need to be cleaned for those shelves your boys have to make, shouldn't take them that long." she answered walking past them.

_War Gods are an interesting bunch, very diverse in both looks and personalities. That particular General was rather young and promoted through connections, he didn't have enough experience to be high enough to order around any of those that worked under the Merciful Goddess's protection. The order on the scroll was from a higher General, the Field Marshall's superior at the Field Marshall's request, approved by the Jade Emperor and agreed upon by the Merciful Goddess when she gave her recommendation._

It was only by luck that the group that the General commanded was the same group I had asked to make the shelves in my office at that time. They were more then happy to make another set at my request, seems they didn't like that General at all.

It took me the better part of a day and a half to sort the books, finding all they needed and sending them off with the earliest courier possible. It took another week before I had them on the shelves in some semblance of order, since I still had to do my own paperwork. The Field Marshall kept sending more books and scrolls, which forced a reorganization of books and was starting to drive me insane. A couple times I swore to tell him off when he returned, but eventually decided it wasn't worth the hassle.

I did that for awhile, a century or two give or take a century or two before, the war was finished with assassination of the Youkai Emperor and ascension of his less respected son. It was nice to no longer have double duty.

Unfortunately, that was when things began to get interesting for me.

General Kenren, known for his spiky red hair and being a bit of a womanizer with a love of sake, slapped his friend and subordinate Field Marshall Tenpu, easily recognized for his messy brown hair and rumpled appearance, on the back. "I feel sorry for that poor fool they assigned to take care of your library." he laughed pushing the door open. Tenpu sighed and stepped into his dark office, flicking a wrist and the large lanterns all lit up. "Holy shit."

"Indeed." Tenpu muttered barely keeping his jaw from dropping.

His office now had floor to ceiling shelves, his books and scrolls were organized in an ordeal fashion on the shelves, and his office was clean. He hadn't seen the floor of his office in many decades, not counting the time he spent at war, which meant his private rooms were probably clean if his orders had been followed to the letter.

"Dude, I have to meet this guy." Kenren laughed taking the sake jug from his belt and taking a swig from it. "Maybe hire him out to clean my room."

"She." a voice cut in and both men turned to face the novice General that had been left behind to guard Heaven against a possible invasion, at the request of one of the more ambitious nobles of the court. "The request turned order was approved, but forwarded to the Merciful Goddess. Her own niece kept up with your ever growing library."

"Kanzeon Botatsu has a niece?" Kenren asked skeptically hooking the sake jug back to his belt.

"And, a nephew. Kanzen and Konzen Douji, respectively." the General answered with a 'tch' sound. "She's a cold one, most of the men avoided her with the exception of the ones that I ordered to build the shelves."

"Thank you, I will be sure to thank her for her time and effort." Tenpu politely informed the man with a smile. "Why are you here?" he asked after that, frowning. The General blushed and moved along, muttering to himself.

"Someone has a crush and didn't like being ignored." Kenren sniggered brushing a gloved hand through his hair. "Let's go pay this Kanzen Duoji chick a thank you visit."

_I had actually been given permission to take a couple days off, as a reward for my time and effort to aide the army in the lower world. The day we first met had been my last day off and I had decided to spend it asleep outside, hiding from my brother Konzen. _

Kenren and Tenpou looked around the grounds of the Goddess's Pavilion, hoping to come across someone that could point out where Kanzen Douji's office was. "Why not ask her?" Kenren asked pointing at the goddess, sprawled out in the grass clad in white and silver. Tenpu blinked and glanced over at the goddess, having totally overlooked her presence.


End file.
